SpiderMan: The Series ANNEX Episode 8
by Triligors
Summary: A soldier, controlled by the Kingpin, is given a new target to hunt. SpiderMan: wanted dead or alive.


"ANNEX"

A teleplay by

Triligors & Zev

"ANNEX"

FADE IN:

INT. GRAND BALL ROOM

A gala is in progress. Waiters carry around silver plates of various food items. The press is currently surrounding SENATOR MATTHEW and his lovely wife. Matthew has a politician's smile plastered on his face; he keeps his eyes on the cameras as bulbs flash.

REPORTER 1

Senator Matthew, how does it feel being in the lead of the Senate race?

MATTHEW

I guess the people just think I'm the best man for the job... it's a great feeling, Tom.

REPORTER 2

You've made a lot of campaign promises to clean up the "city of crime" as you called it. How do you intend to keep those promises?

MATTHEW

Well, although I can't discuss policy at this point in time... I wouldn't have given my word if I didn't intend to follow through.

REPORTER3

Senator, how do you think Mr. Ward is responding to the latest polls?

MATTHEW

Mr. Ward is a fine man and would've made a fine Senator. I'm sure he's currently seeking to heal the divide between our two parties and see to it that we work towards a brighter future together instead of nursing old...

The window above him EXPLODES inwards as a man in a mechanical suit of armor flies through. His outlined face and visor-covered eyes scan the crowd emotionlessly. His name is ALEXANDER ELLIS, and he is roughly 25 years old.

ALEXANDER

Matthew Gatzen…

Alexander begins to walk towards Matthew, whose BODYGUARDS open fire. Alexander walks through the hail of bullets, which are as harmless as rain drops against his armor. As he draws closer, the weapons fly from their hands and stick to his armor. Alexander pulls one off and shoots five bodyguard with mechanical precision.

ALEXANDER

Hit number 25789…

Matthew takes his wife by his arm and begins to run off. Alexander shoots Matthew once in the leg. Matthew topples forward, dragging his wife down with him. Alexander calmly picks Matthew up and stares him straight in the eyes. A LIGHT flashes into Matthew's retinas.

ALEXANDER

Identity confirmed.

Two bunched fingers slice into Matthew's trachea, killing him instantly. Alexander drops him like a bag of trash.

ALEXANDER

Died… 10/11/2005… 2358 hours…

Alexander launches himself straight up, crashing through the ceiling. GEORGE STACY begins pulling Matthew's wife away from the scene.

GEORGE

I'm sorry for your loss… trust me, I know how it feels… if it helps- I will find him, your husband's killer will be brought to justice- I'm sorry.

JUMP CUT:

INT. CONTROL ROOM

The room is filled with electronic equipment. The only light is pointed down at a gurney, which Alexander is strapped into. Electrical cords loop around the gurney and hook into his chest and forehead. He's staring up towards the ceiling with frightened eyes.

ALEXANDER

Let me out of here!

A squeaking laughter can be heard from a small, almost fatally skinny man. SMYTHEE SMYTHEE, 70 years old. If there was ever a definition of mad scientist, this was him. He walks towards Alexander.

SMYTHEE

You work for us now, what ever your needs or desires were, are now irrelevant.

ALEXANDER

I don't want to kill again.

SMYTHEE

Do you have a choice?

Alexander grits his teeth, closing his eyes.

ALEXANDER

No…

SMYTHEE

You are programmed Alexander, you do what I say, say what I want you to say… but most importantly kill who I want you to kill. Remember who saved you from that orphanage…

Alexander frowns.

ALEXANDER

I would have been free…

SMYTHEE

Were you going to cry? Crying shows weakness- don't.

ALEXANDER

I never asked to be your lab rat!

The electrical cords charge up with energy and charge into his body, he groans out of pain.

SMYTHEE

I want you to kill again…

Alexander replies, almost forcefully.

ALEXANDER

Who?

Green data matrix screens can be seen projecting into his eyes.

ALEXANDER

He's not human.

Smythee grins.

SMYTHEE

He is a threat. That is all that matters.

ALEXANDER

He is a hero Smythee- I…

He is zapped again with the electrical cords.

SMYTHEE

Correction… you will kill him… just remember who you belong to Alexander. You work for us now.

Alexander frowns as Smythee exits the room.

JUMP CUT:

Alexander is now in the metallic armor, visor unlit…

ALEXANDER

Annex number 23545...

The visor powers up, recognizing the wearer. Data screens project from his eyes and reflect from the visor.

ALEXANDER

Target… Spider-Man

JUMP TO OPENING CREDITS:

INT. PARKER HOME- BASEMENT

Peter was in the basement with his history book stretched out over his desk. Harry begins to enter the room he looks down towards Peter.

HARRY

What's this? The infamous brainy Pete taking a break from science experiments to study history? I thought people like you were too smart to study.

PETER

(equally sly remark)

Don't tell anyone… it's just a facade.

HARRY

Secrets safe… I've been a celebrity for more than my share of years… unfortunately it usually includes the Paparazzi and bad journalism due to who my father is…

PETER

And you're telling me this because?

HARRY

I don't know, I thought a certain aerial teen would gain fame and fortune from the other students… want it or not.

PETER

Oh, so you know.

HARRY

There's actually photographers outside of your house as we speak.

Harry motions towards outside.

PETER

Huh?

Peter instantly gets up about to check, afraid, but Harry grins.

HARRY

And so are representatives from Larry King, Jay Leno, and David Letterman.

PETER

Haha… very funny.

HARRY

You're setting yourself a high profile you know.

(beat)

I'd lay low.

PETER

Huh?

HARRY

Well, you're able to miraculously contact Spider-Man out of thin air… you defeat super powered shape shifters and now you're flying as though Einstein was lying about gravity. If you don't watch out some people might say the two of you are related.

PETER

(fast)

We're not.

HARRY

Wo, easy now… not meaning to upset. So having any pre-game jitters?

PETER

Well the unofficial Peter Parker fan club, which is pretty much the whole population of Midtown High School… isn't making it any easier.

HARRY

Let me guess… lots of money is going to be riding on their new star player.

PETER

I keep trying to tell everyone it was just a lucky shot, a one time deal sort of thing…

HARRY

Well, as difficult as this might sound. Some people need to believe that sometimes the impossible can happen… it brings people hope.

PETER

And for the scholarship?

Harry cracks a grin…

HARRY

You think they can turn down a guy with the ability to fly? How's Gwen doing?

PETER

I… I don't know. She skipped school today, yesterday… and well-

HARRY

I feel sorry for them… do you know that to this day George Stacy is probably one of the only honest cops I have ever known? Seems like everyone's in the Kingpin's pocket these days…

PETER

City of the damned?

HARRY

Exactly.

FADE TO:

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS

Betty is taking down the school's ad campaigns and pinning up those of Senator Jason Ward. When a knock comes at the door, Betty looks behind and can see Gwen.

GWEN

Hey…

BETTY

Hey, just wanted to say... you know, about your mother...

Gwen shakes her head ok…

GWEN

I know... I'm really worried about her… So... how are things for you?

BETTY

Me? Couldn't be better, I'm cramped up here all day in a small office- about to receive one of the biggest headlines of my career, and I only have one day to pull it off.

GWEN

Sounds difficult.

BETTY

Then it sounds right. Really... good luck with...

Gwen shakes her head ok and leaves.

INT. POLICE STATION- COMMUNICATIONS ROOM

George is handing out donuts in the communications room, a large room with a map at the front of New York City, people on phones answering emergency calls… an operator close by answers the phone…

MAN

(panicked)

Hello, Police… I overheard a couple of men talking about a bomb… in the Midtown Elementary School…

OPERATOR

Midtown elementary school?

MAN

Yes... oh God, I think one of them spotted me…

The operator looks up towards George…

GEORGE

I heard…

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS

Alexander hangs up the phone, and begins to walk away…

EXT. NEW YORK CITY

Police cars drive towards the school, sirens blaring.

INT. SUBWAY CAR

A bomb can be seen, ticking down… 5- 4- 3- 2…

EXT. MIDTOWN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

An explosion in the subway system causes the ground beneath the police cars to take way and fall in. One COP CAR is launched through the air by the explosion.

EXT. MIDTOWN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

George begins to walk through the destruction and ruble, he looks down to see the cop cars in the subway tunnel…

GEORGE

(to Principle)

We need to evacuate, now.

The principle shakes his head ok and runs back into the school. George scans the area, when he sees SPIDER-MAN above.

GEORGE

You! This is your doing!

Alexander grabs George from behind, pressing a gun to his temple.

ALEXANDER

I hate it when people take credit for my hard work.

Spider-Man hops down onto the street, on the other side of the hole from Alexander and George.

SPIDER-MAN

Let him go.

Alexander grins

ALEXANDER

If you insist.

He pushes George forward. George falls into the hole. Spider-Man runs off the lip of the hole and KICKS OFF IT, flying towards the falling man.

INT. SUBWAY TUNNEL

Spider-Man catches George in mid-air, spins around, and lands on the wall of the subway tunnel, sticking to it. He lowers George onto the ground.

SPIDER-MAN

Stay here!

He jumps off the wall and lands atop a fallen cop car, then RIPS the bumper off. He spots Alexander leaping upwards through the hole.

SPIDER-MAN

Fore!

Spider-Man HURLS the bumper like a javelin.

EXT. MIDTOWN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

Alexander is hit. Off-course, he plummets onto the roof of the school. Spider-Man joins him.

SPIDER-MAN

So, blowing up schools? I know the cafeteria food is bad, but...

ALEXANDER

This isn't about the school. This is about you.

SPIDER-MAN

You did this, just to get my attention?

ALEXANDER

Pretty much, yeah.

SPIDER-MAN

What do you want?

ALEXANDER

I wanted to see if you're as strong as they say you are… Of course, "they" don't know what you are. For all anybody knows, you could be a mutant.

SPIDER-MAN

And that's your job? Hunting mutants?

ALEXANDER

Something like that. So which are you? Man or insect?

SPIDER-MAN

Spiders are arachnids, headcase. How many times do I have to tell you people?

Alexander frowns; he takes out a gun and aims it at Spider-Man.

ALEXANDER

After today, that won't be a problem.

Alexander FIRES. Spider-Man dodges the bullet... which CHANGES COURSE and hits him in the leg. Spider-Man collapses to the ground, howling in pain. Alexander KICKS him off the rooftop. Spider-Man flies through a flagpole and rolls along the ground into the hole. Alexander jumps down from the building and walks towards him. Several COPS move to apprehend him. Alexander clears them away with a sweeping backhand. He comes to the hole... sees Spider-Man hanging by one hand! Spider-Man shoots a gob of webbing upwards which snags Alexander's gun. He pulls Alexander downward with it and kicks him in the face with his good leg. As Alexander backpedals, Spider-Man painfully pulls himself up.

SPIDER-MAN

C'mon, let's finish this.

ALEXANDER

I came to test you, not to kill you… you have a while yet to live... arachnid.

Alexander takes off into the air. Spider-Man watches him go.

SPIDER-MAN

Yeah, you better run! Ass.

George begins to walk towards him… Spider-Man glances behind his shoulder.

SPIDER-MAN

You wouldn't happen to have a Band-Aid on you?

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- AFTERNOON

A political speech is once again being orchestrated. At the podium stands SENATOR JASON WARD, tall, around mid 40s… he clears his throat as he looks back and forth between the gathered audience and news cameras…

WARD

New York City, it used to be the best city in the world… recently crime has grown rampant, streets are crowded with muggers just waiting for their time to strike, poverty strikes every corner and every news stand. This is far from the city I remember from when I was a child. I remember a time when there was no fear, was no torment from the outside world… no reason to be afraid every time you get out of your apartment to walk to the nearest drug store… I remember a time in which this city was safe! I consider it my job, my duty- to make tomorrow today. No more unfulfilled promises of a better world of peace and charity, no more unfulfilled promises that the criminals will soon stop. I will make crime disappear from this city; I will make these streets safe. I will make it a place to be proud to live in! No more empty promises, I will secure our safety… these stories of the Kingpin will be brought to a halt, he will be found- he will be sentenced to life in prison.

Urich stands in the audience, dotting down notes…

WARD

Thank you…

Ward begins to walk through the crowd when Urich blocks his path…

URICH

Ben Urich, of the Daily Bugle… quick question Senator…

(beat)

Any personal thoughts on your political opponent's recent assassination and the loophole which allowed you to take his place?

WARD

It was a sad event… I… no comment.

Ward begins to walk away…

INT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- MEDIC CENTER

Peter lies in a bed, unconscious. His surroundings aren't like any other hospital we've seen. They're high-tech, almost fascist in their color scheme. Peter awakens, noticing Harry.

PETER

What... what happened?

HARRY

Some nutcase tried to blow up the school, although there's a persistent rumor going around that it was a methane explosion. My bodyguards found you with a bandage around your leg, passed out from blood loss in a closet. I convinced them to bring you here, where my doctors sewed up your leg and took this out of you.

He holds up the "bullet."

HARRY

Very scary stuff, my friend. It didn't just do the usual flesh-rending you expect from a bullet. This little hellion let loose tracker nanobots into your bloodstream. Someone's very interested in where you're spending your time. But don't worry, I took the liberty of removing them.

PETER

Sorry for the inconvenience...

HARRY

Don't be, this technology will set Oscorp ahead by years... but I'm still wondering how it found it's way inside you.

PETER

Stumbled across that "nutcase." Must've been doing recon or something. He shot me in the leg. Probably had the bullet loaded for something else, didn't have time to switch it out.

HARRY

That's a bit unlikely.

PETER

You know what they say about truth being stranger than fiction...

HARRY

Well, even so, I've given one of my men the trackers. If someone is trying to keep tabs on you, that should lead them off the trail. You know what they say about better safe than sorry.

INT. CONTROL ROOM

Annex is once again strapped to the metallic gurney… the cords connected. His eyes stare up at the ceiling as he is constantly hit with electric currents… and then the electricity begins to fade and Smythee enters the room.

SMYTHEE

Is he dead?

ANNEX

No.

SMYTHEE

Why not? I want that insect to be exterminated.

ANNEX

Arachnid. And he will be, but first I have to know what I'm up against.

SMYTHEE

I don't want excuses, only results.

More electrical shocks begin to flow into his bloodstream.

SMYTHEE

Connect back into the system, and next time you see Spider-Man… kill him. And don't try to pretend moral superiority with me, I know how much you enjoy this.

ANNEX

This is getting out of hand Smythee I…

(hit with a stronger shock)

Agh!

SMYTHEE

Without me, you'd be back at the orphanage, unloved, unwanted! I made you a somebody! Don't let me down.

INT. HOSPITAL- HALLWAYS

Gwen stands outside of her mother's hospital room looking in, tears falling down her eyes. Her mother was sleeping and there were other visitors in the room bringing flowers. Peter walks towards her from behind, and places a hand on her shoulder…

PETER

You're lucky you know.

Gwen pushes his hand off of her shoulder and looks up into his eyes, questioningly.

PETER (CONT'D)

I never got to say goodbye to Uncle Ben… by the time I got home he was dead… I… I'll never forget the last words I ever said to him… I told him, I told him… how much, I hated him and his constant lectures… but now I'd do anything just to hear his voice again. You… you don't have to spend all your life regretting what you said. You can make a difference, you won't have to worry and feel guilty about the last thing you ever said to your mother… because she knows how much you love her. I'd do anything for just one more minute with my Uncle, I'd do anything to turn back time…

GWEN

He knew how much you loved him Peter.

(beat)

Every day it gets worse… it feels like every day goes by that my mother gets closer to dieing… I can't bear it.

PETER

Even so… you'll still get to say good bye. That's something I never had… don't waste it. How's your father getting by?

GWEN

He rarely comes, I think he's embarrassed to come. He's been drinking, he's been drinking a lot.

PETER

I'm sorry.

GWEN

Don't be… there's nothing you could do.

PETER

Wish there was, I have all these… talents, sometimes I feel like I can save everybody… I only wish that I…

GWEN

Looks like you won't be the only one talking to imaginary ghosts any more.

Peter looks into Gwen's eyes and their hands touch… and then hold onto each other as they both look through the window… and towards Mrs. Stacy and her last few hours of life.

INT. FISK CORPORATION- FISK'S OFFICE

Fisk looks towards SEAN, mid 20s…

FISK

I have been reviewing your files… your record as a lawyer is quite impressive.

SEAN

Thank you.

FISK

And what would make you a great addition to my operation?

SEAN

The fact that I'll do anything to get the job done, sir.

FISK

There are things I want you to do... my associate will instruct you on them. Tell me, are you familiar with Senator Ward?

INT.WARD'S FAMILY HOME- 2nd FLOOR

Ward walks through the hallway, looks into his seven-year-old son's room, sees him working on homework - he continues towards…

INT. WARD'S FAMILY HOME- BEDROOM

Ward walks in on his wife, MELLANIE, watching TV…

LARRY KING

New York welcomed a new senator today, Jason Ward, after his opponent's tragic death so near the end of the race...

Mellanie turns off the TV.

MELLANIE

You don't need to worry about that stuff Jason…

Ward looks towards her and then back towards the TV.

WARD

They're saying I killed him…

MELANIE

Did you?

Ward shakes his head no…

MELANIE

That's all that matters.

The phone RINGS… Ward answers it.

WARD

Hello?

FISK (O.C.)

Senator Ward?

TRANSITION TO:

INT. FISK CORPORATION- FISK MEETING ROOM- AFTERNOON

Ward walks in; the lights were on- giving a feeling of warmth and safety. Fisk walks towards him…

FISK

Senator Jason Ward… it's an honor.

Fisk extends his hand and Ward shakes it…

WARD

Wilson Fisk, you own the top law firm in Manhattan.

FISK

Life's been good to me… take a seat.

Ward sits down and Fisk lights a cigar.

FISK (CONT'D)

I've heard about your plans for this city…

WARD

Well, I'll do all that I can do to give back to the community.

FISK

You seem to be targeting the Kingpin?

WARD

Yes, I would have to... I mean, he seems to be behind most of the crime in this city.

FISK

(laughs)

Yes, I am well aware of that…

(beat)

But have you ever thought that he might come after you first?

WARD

I'd highly doubt it.

FISK

(grins)

Then you're underestimating me…

Ward gulps…

WARD

Y... you!

FISK

Me.

WARD

Wha… What- do you want?

FISK

Let's just say to run a criminal empire you need politics to keep afoot… especially in a city like this.

WARD

You want me to help you?

FISK

Your rightful predecessor did…

WARD

Matt?

FISK

No, before him… Although Matt did have his chance...

WARD

You killed him!

Fisk smokes his cigar.

FISK

Very astute of you. And now I'm giving you the same choice... Join me or die.

WARD

No, I'll never...

FISK

I can take your life away, Ward. Think about that. I think I'd kill that little boy of yours first, then you're darling wife…

Ward hangs his head, knowing he's beaten.

WARD

What do you want me to do?

FISK

At your acceptance speech tonight, you're going to announce there is no Kingpin as a sign of good faith. We'll work together, you and I, you keeping my name far away from any pesky entanglements. In exchange, I'll throw you a few guppies from time to time, make sure you look like you're really cleaning up the city. Wesley, lead Senator Wade to the exit… have a good day, we'll keep in touch.

EXT. DAILY BUGLE – DAY

Establishing shot.

JAMESON(O.S.)

Let me get this absolutely straight...

INT. DAILY BUGLE – JAMESON'S OFFICE – DAY

Peter sits, constantly trying to get comfortable in one of Jameson's lawn chairs as Jameson rants undeterredly.

JAMESON

Seven cop cars are blown up AT THE SCHOOL TWO BLOCKS OVER AND YOU don't get one measly photograph?

PETER

I didn't have my camera on me.

JAMESON

You... you... AMATEUR!

PETER

Yes, it's on my job description. Amateur photographer. As in amateur camera, amateur shots, amateur pay...

JAMESON

Amateur pay is what you're lucky to be bringing in!

PETER

Soooo... are you going to give me an assignment?

JAMESON

Argh! Yes! One even YOU can't screw up! Just go to Senator Ward's rally tonight and take a few pictures. Is that simple enough for you, Parker?

PETER

I'm sorry, could you go over that one more time?

JAMESON

Out! Out out out!

INT. HOSPITAL- HELEN STACY'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Gwen sits on a chair pulled next to her sleeping mother… Gwen looks out the window of the hospital and sees a rainy gray sky… she looks back towards her mother and a tear falls down her eyes… she shakes her head no… looking through the glass behind her is George, standing looking in, not wanting to interrupt his daughter. Gwen begins to burst into tears…

GWEN

You… you can't do this to me… I need you… I need you.

Gwen rests her hand on the hospital bed and Helen opens her eyes and places her hand on her daughters… Gwen sniffs and wipes away her tears and looks towards her mother.

HELEN

Gwen…

GWEN

Mom?

HELEN

I… I need you to be strong… I need you to be strong … for the both of us…

GWEN

I won't let you die mom… I won't.

HELEN

It's… it's my time…

GWEN

It's not fair.

HELEN

Nothing in life ever is… promise me that you'll be strong.

GWEN

I… I promise… mom?

HELEN

Yes sweaty?

GWEN

I love you…

HELEN

I love you too… I always loved you…

Gwen rests her head on her mothers chest and the door creaks open and George enters looking towards Helen. A tear falls down his eyes… these were the last moments they would spend together as a family.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE ROOM

Harry sits in his chair, wine in one hand and the fire crackling… he takes another sip of wine.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- AFTERNOON- FLASH BACK

A small child around 5 years old sits on a blanket, the child was Harry Osborn. His mother, SUSAN, and a younger Norman Osborn sit on the blanket a hand stitched basket in the middle containing food could be seen. Harry reaches in fast for a piece of bread, but Norman hits Harry's hand away. Harry looks up into his father's eyes.

NORMAN

You don't just grab everything you want in life son… you have to work for it.

SUSAN

He's just a boy Norman.

NORMAN

If we pamper him his whole life, he will turn out dumb and stupid do you want that Susan? I know how to raise my son… he has to be strong, brave, powerful. He has to know what he wants in life and how to get it.

(stares into Harry's eyes)

Or he will starve.

SUSAN

You're starting to remind me of your father.

NORMAN

I am not my father Susan, don't even place me anywhere next to that worthless man. He never worked for anything in his whole life, and look at this… all of this… what I have created, what I have built from the ground up.

SUSAN

What we have built…

(hands a piece of bread to Harry)

Here…

Norman slaps Susan across her face and tears begin to come down her eyes.

SUSAN

You're a real bastard you know that!

NORMAN

I won't let you spoil my only male heir! I need him to run things when I'm gone… I need him to be strong Susan! You're just teaching him how to be weak.

SUSAN

I'm teaching him how to love, I'm teaching him how to be compassionate…

NORMAN

The very essences of weakness in life. The strongest will thrive, the weak will crumble beneath the mighty empires feet.

EXT. COUNTRY SIDE- FLASH BACK

Harry, age 8, and Susan ride on horses… Norman, no where to be seen in sight.

SUSAN

And then Wild Bear would climb to the tallest mountain, looking up into the night stars…

HARRY

And then what happened mom?

SUSAN

He hollered so that everyone could hear him, he hollered "Peace to all man kind and peace among the settlers." And everyone lived…

HARRY

Happily ever after?

SUSAN

That's right.

INT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- LABS- FLASH BACK

Harry, age 8, walks into the labs holding his mother's hand… Norman spreads his arms out wide.

NORMAN

This is the company that you will run son… this is the company in which I'll make a man out of you. This is the company in which you'll become part of the Osborn legacy.

A short man with a bowl shaped haircut walks towards them, his name was OTTO OCTAVIOUS. Attached to him were 4 metal arms, each moving on it's own strapped to a metallic harness around his waist.

NORMAN

I'd like you to meet one of my workers, one of my esteemed colleges… Professor Otto Octavious.

Harry cowers behind his mother's back.

NORMAN

Harry… that's no way to…

SUSAN

He's scared.

Otto bends down and deactivates the metallic arms that fall down to his side.

OTTO

It's alright, I don't bite…

(takes a metallic arm)

Think of this as a toy…

NORMAN

A very expensive toy.

OTTO

Quite.

Harry comes away from his mother and takes one of the metallic arms…

OTTO

See… nothing to be afraid of.

Harry looks up towards Otto and smiles.

OTTO

Nice boy you have there Norman, Rosie and I are currently trying to have one of our own. But, you know our luck- it'll probably be a daughter, and she won't even care about any of my science endeavors. So, how is your lovely wife?

Otto kisses Susan's hand and Norman frowns.

NORMAN

We ought to be going now…

Norman begins to walk away

NORMAN

Susan…

Susan says goodbye to Otto and joins her husband…

NORMAN

Nice seeing you again Otto.

OTTO

It's always an honor sir.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- BEDROOM- FLASH BACK

Susan lay on the bed, and Harry, age 5, lays in it snuggled closely next to his mother… BANG! BANG!… a sound of a gun begins to go off.

JUMP CUT:

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HALLWAYS- FLASH BACK

Harry, age 9, looks towards a wooden closed door. And Norman walks out of the room, he looks down towards Harry snarling.

NORMAN

What are you doing here son?

HARRY

Where's mom?

EXT. CEMETERY- RAINING- FLASH BACK

Harry stands next to his mother's grave tears coming down his eyes.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE ROOM

Harry continues to drink his wine, a tear can be seen coming down his eyes… tilts his glass in the air as though to make a toast.

HARRY

To you mom…

Harry drinks the wine.

FADE TO:

INT. POLITICAL RALLY – EVENING

Ward is making an acceptance speech. Alexander stands in the audience, out of costume, blending in. Peter is also there, taking photographs.

WARD

… and as for the Kingpin, he…

(looks towards his family in the audience)

Does not exist.

Peter looks to his side and can see Annex in his green metallic suit, walking out of the auditorium unnoticed.

PETER

(under his breath)

Go figure…

INT. POLITICAL RALLY – HALLWAYS- EVENING

Annex continues to walk towards the exit, when… THUMP! Annex looks behind his back.

POV. ANNEX

Annex looks around the hallway, there was no sign of Spider-Man on the heat sensors… then…

Spider-Man jumps behind Annex, arms folded.

SPIDER-MAN

Leaving so early? I wanted an autograph!

Spider-Man punches Annex, sending him launching back against a wall.

SPIDER-MAN

Who says politics is boring?

Annex rises, drawing a gun.

ANNEX

My father told me to kill you next time I saw you.

SPIDER-MAN

Well, I don't feel like dieing today… sorry.

Annex fires at him. Spider-Man jumps upwards, onto the ceiling, and chops down a chandelier. It falls towards Annex, who dodges out of the way. As he recovers, Spider-Man lands on him, knocking him through the floor.

INT. BASEMENT – EVENING

Annex gets to his feet, cold-cocks Spider-Man. Spidey flies against a wall.

ANNEX

I don't want to hurt you! I have to!

INT. CONTROL ROOM – EVENING

Smythee watches footage from Alexander's headset.

SMYTHEE

Less talk, more kill.

He presses a button.

INT. BASEMENT – EVENING

Annex ROARS in rage and attacks Spider-Man, who barely dodges his attacks. He shoots webbing at Annex, who rips through it. Spider-Man spots an ELECTRICAL BOX. He stands in front of it.

SPIDER-MAN

Yo, champ. Bring it.

Annex roars again and throws a punch. Spider-Man ducks under it and Annex hits the fuse box. He shudders as he's ELECTROCTED.

INT. CONTROL ROOM – EVENING

The link-up goes dead.

SMYTHEE

No!

INT. BASEMENT – EVENING

After a few seconds, Spider-Man breaks the lock with webbing.

SPIDER-MAN

You may be an asshole, but you don't deserve to die.

Quickly, Alexander begins stripping off his armor, leaving him naked.

ALEXANDER

You did it! I'm free!

Rich couples start to exit the press conference and glance over towards them. An old woman around 80 years old looks towards Alexander and clears her throat.

OLD WOMAN

You should be ashamed of yourself.

Younger women start to pile out and look towards Alexander.

YOUNG WOMAN

Hey there…

Alexander turns around towards them smiling and waving. Old men and women start to frown. Spider-Man tugs on Alexander's arm.

SPIDER-MAN

What are you thinking? This is New York City… the police will be here any moment if you stay waving at people naked… come on let's get our butts in gear-

(beat)

That didn't come out right… whatever, let's just go before you create even more of a scene.

EXT. ALLEYWAY

Spider-Man slowly walks into an alleyway and looks back and forth, before he walks over towards a homeless man.

SPIDER-MAN

I'll give you ten dollars for your clothes

HOMELESS MAN

Thirty

SPIDER-MAN

Twenty

HOMELESS MAN

Fifty

SPIDER-MAN

Thirty

HOMELESS MAN

Fifty

SPIDER-MAN

Fine.

(reaches into his costume and pulls out a fifty)

Here.

(gives the homeless man the money)

Jeez… you'd think that you'd be happy to get a decent meal.

HOMELESS MAN

It's a good coat.

SPIDER-MAN

Whatever… and can you hurry it up, people already have a slight misdirection that I might be… never mind, what am I telling you for, just give me your clothes.

FADE TO:

EXT. ROOFTOPS

Alexander is dressed in the homeless man's clothing, looking ridiculous. Spider-Man looks over the rooftops.

SPIDER-MAN

Well, I really owe it to yah… hopefully the paparazzi weren't there, are their really going to have a field day- Jesus Christ, I can already see the headlines… flaming spiders. Man, what were you thinking? So, what's all this "I'm free" crap about anyway?

FADE TO:

SPIDER-MAN

Even if everything you say is true, you have to turn yourself in. Considering your circumstances, the judge will have to be lenient. And if you turn state's evidence on Smythee...

ALEXANDER

Go to prison? The same night I've been freed? You can't ask me to do that.

SPIDER-MAN

What are you offering?

ALEXANDER

One night. Then I turn myself in. Swear to God.

SPIDER-MAN

No can do.

ALEXANDER

Please, I just need one night.

(beat)

I'm dieing. Please, let me just say goodbye to my friends and family. Then I'll help you bring him in. I'll give you Smythee, you'll have all the evidence you need, there'll be no reason for me to stick around.

SPIDER-MAN

Except the multiple counts of murder...

ALEXANDER

That wasn't my fault! Please...

SPIDER-MAN

You have one night, but don't run off.

FADE TO:

**INT. STREETS – EVENING (AWAKE AND DREAMING BY FINGER 11)**

ALEXANDER

So, what's the real world like?

SPIDER-MAN

Homework. Lots of it. Don't worry, you'll find out for yourself.

ALEXANDER

Yeah, I'm sure formerly being a cyber-assassin won't have any stigmata attached to it.

SPIDER-MAN

Stigma.

ALEXANDER

Whatever.

SPIDER-MAN

Look, you'll fit in fine.

ALEXANDER

I'm sure I will...

SPIDER-MAN

How much further is it?

ALEXANDER

Here, just follow my lead…

Alexander begins to walk into a rave club.

SPIDER-MAN

This isn't a trap is it?

ALEXANDER

A trap?

SPIDER-MAN

You know men waiting in there with guns to blow my head off.

ALEXANDER

They don't even know you're coming.

SPIDER-MAN

I'll… I'll wait out here.

ALEXANDER

What ever floats your boat man.

SPIDER-MAN

I'm not scarred, it's just people at places like this… well, they don't usually like me.

ALEXANDER

What ever dude, I'll be back.

**INT. RAVE**

Teenagers and men and women below thirty dance in the rave. Alexander walks through, and a lot of people stop dancing and look towards him. Alexander stops at a bar and pretends like he's slamming down money.

ALEXANDER

I'll have a Bourbon on the rocks.

The woman bar tender looks behind towards him, tears flow down her eyes. Her name is KAREN PAGE.

KAREN

Is that you?

ALEXANDER

It's me

KAREN

They said you died. Died out in combat, five years ago.

ALEXANDER

I… I'm not dead am I?

KAREN

I can see you.

ALEXANDER

Then even if I am dead, that's all that matters right?

Karen and Alexander kiss.

KAREN

I missed you.

ALEXANDER

I forgot to tell you how much I love you… move on with your life Karen. Find a better place to work at than this, become… become a secretary or something.

KAREN

I was thinking about becoming a secretary.

ALEXANDER

Than do that… don't sell yourself out Karen, that's below you. Find yourself a better life.

Alexander turns to leave.

KAREN

Wait… aren't you staying?

ALEXANDER

I can't. I have to set things right, I'm sorry… just remember… remember that I will always love you… bye.

Alexander walks out of the club.

**EXT. RAVE**

Alexander looks towards Spider-Man

ALEXANDER

I'm ready.

INT. HOSPITAL- HELEN STACY'S HOSPITAL ROOM-NIGHT

George stares out the window, his wife sleeping behind him. Helen wakes up, George walks towards her.

GEORGE

Hey.

HELEN

Hey, how long have you been here?

George looks away and then back towards her again. She shakes her head ok.

HELEN

You need some rest George.

GEORGE

I can't leave you here alone.

HELEN

When I'm gone.

George walks away and rests his head against the door.

GEORGE

I'm going to get you the best medical treatment possible.

HELEN

I'm dieing George, and there's nothing that can stop that.

George shakes his head ok and walks towards her, they begin to hold hands.

HELEN

When I'm gone, I want you to take care of Gwen for me… don't let her get tangled up into too many boys, don't let her make the wrong decisions.

GEORGE

I won't… I promise. I love you.

HELEN

I love you too…

Tears begin to fall down George's eyes, he sniffs, breaks off contact and looks away.

GEORGE

I can't take this.

HELEN

You have to. For Gwen. She needs you George.

George looks back towards his wife.

HELEN (CONT'D)

She needs you to be strong.

George shakes his head ok.

GEORGE

You always meant the world to me, that will never change.

HELEN

I know… do you remember what you told me when you proposed?

GEORGE

That, we are…

HELEN

One… and we always will be. I might die, but we will always be together.

George shakes his head ok. Both Helen and George kiss. Tears coming down George's eyes. George's cell phone rings. He answers it.

GEORGE

Hello?

SPIDER-MAN

(filtered)

Captain, you listening? Get out a pen and paper, I've got an address for you...

George looks towards Helen.

HELEN

Go, it's alright… I'll be fine.

George shakes his head ok.

GEORGE

I'll miss you.

George takes out a pad of paper and a pen.

GEORGE

Ok, I'm ready… what's the address?

EXT. LABORATORY – EVENING

Spider-Man and Alexander stand across the street from the laboratory.

SPIDER-MAN

That the place?

ALEXANDER

Yeah. There's a sewer entrance I can get through...

SPIDER-MAN

Good. I'll hit 'em high, you hit 'em low.

ALEXANDER

You sure that's wise?

SPIDER-MAN

Wiser than sloughing through some sewer.

INT. LABORATORY – EVENING

Spider-Man descends through a skylight into the darkened room. Looks around at the various pieces of equipment. Suddenly, the LIGHTS come on.

SMYTHE(O.S.)

Welcome, Spider-Man.

SPIDER-MAN

Wow. Who writes your dialogue, David Mamet?

On a gurney, a collection of ARMOR PIECES comes alive, assembling itself. It attacks Spider-Man, who KICKS IT. It flies to pieces... then REASSEMBLES.

SMYTHE(O.S.)

Imagine... if my process could make a superman out of a mere mortal, imagine what it could do to one already superhuman?

SPIDER-MAN

Gee, Mr. Wizard, I don't know!

Another ARMOR SET attacks him. He roundhouse kicks it away as the first grabs him in a chokehold. He reaches behind him, rips off the headpiece, and CRUSHES it. The armor keeps at him. Spider-Man BREAKS FREE of the hold, flips backwards, and shoots webbing down through the empty neck of the armor, stopping up the works.

SMYTHE(O.S.)

Very good, Spider-Man... if POINTLESS.

ALL the armor sets come alive. A good two dozen of them.

SPIDER-MAN

Okay, this could be trouble.

INT. CONTROL ROOM – EVENING

Smythe looks at the monitors gleefully.

SMYTHE

And now let us see... what's that smell?

He turns around to see ALEXANDER, holding a jug of MIXED-TOGETHER CLEANING FLUIDS. His eyes widen as Alexander holds up a lighter.

ALEXANDER

I'm free.

He flicks it on.

INT. LABORATORY – EVENING

The control room is BLASTED APART by the explosion. The armor sets surrounding Spider-Man go dead as he rushes to the wreckage. He throws aside pieces of debris until he comes across Alexander. Bloody, fatally-wounded... he's not gonna last long.

ALEXANDER

Hey...

SPIDER-MAN

What'd you do all that for? We had him!

ALEXANDER

Had to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. No others like me...

He dies.

EXT. LABORATORY – EVENING

Spider-Man walks out of the burning laboratory, holding Alexander's body. Some cop cars have already arrived, Stacy in the lead.

GEORGE

What the hell is going on here?

SPIDER-MAN

You wanted the assassin? Here he is. The man who gave him his orders is still in there, I couldn't find the body.

GEORGE

He's... he's just a boy.

SPIDER-MAN

The world doesn't take that as an excuse. See to it he gets a decent burial. He spent his life at war... he deserves to have a death at peace.

GEORGE

You know who's responsible for this, don't you? For all of this.

SPIDER-MAN

Kingpin.

GEORGE

We'll find out who he is. And we'll make him face justice.

SPIDER-MAN

Hey, Captain…

GEORGE

Yeah?

SPIDER-MAN

I'm sorry about your wife.

He shoots a webline into the air and swings off. George takes a flask out of his jacket and sips from it.

FADE TO:

**INT. HOSPITAL- HALLWAYS- NIGHT COLOR BLIND by placebo**

George walks towards his wife's hospital room. The door was open. He picks up his pace, running faster and faster. Finally he reaches the room. He looks in… his wife wasn't there. A nurse walks past the room. George stops her.

GEORGE

Excuse me, excuse me… where's my wife?... Helen… where is she?

The nurse looks towards George, gulps, she hated this part of her job. PAN BACK IN SILENCE. The nurse tells George that his wife has recently passed away. George leans against the wall, crying. The nurse offers her support, George refuses it, pushing her away. He crouches against the ground, crying. He takes out his police badge and looks at it, the shimmering gold, and roughly throws it off to the side.

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- BASEMENT

ANGLE UP a bruised Peter walks down the stairs. He stops and looks down to see a shadow of someone inside… then he hears Gwen crying. He continues to walk down. ENCIRCLE Peter as he witnesses Gwen crouching against the wall crying. He slowly walks towards her and sits down next to her. She looks up towards him, tears flowing. A tear drops down Peter's eyes. Peter embraces Gwen, she cries on his shoulder. ENCIRCLE AROUND THEM Peter looks down towards Gwen, he closes his eyes shielding his tears. He nods his head.

INT. STACY FAMILY HOME- ENTRANCE

George walks in carrying a bottle of alcohol, he walks into the kitchen. WATCH FROM A DISTANCE he places the bottle on the table. He sits down. He looks towards it, he takes out his wallet. CLOSE UP a picture of Gwen, age 5, at the park with George and Helen. George places his wallet on the table. He picks up the beer bottle, walks over to the garbage can, presses his foot down against the garbage to open it. He drops it in. He walks away and climbs up the stairs into a pitch black second floor.

INT. RAVE

Karen waits on the customers. One of them is reading a newspaper. She asks the man if she can see the paper. CLOSE UP on the obituaries page Alexander's death by suicide. She closes her eyes and cries. Karen places the paper down, nods her head ok and leaves the rave.

PETER (V.O.)

I still can't get over Uncle Ben… losing somebody is very hard.

INT. STACY FAMILY HOME- GEORGE'S BEDROOM

George lays on his bed, staring towards the ceiling. Tears falling down his face.

PETER (V.O.)

But then I remembered one thing.

George picks up the police badge sitting beside the bed. He looks at it. He shakes his head ok and puts it back into his wallet.

PETER (V.O.)

He would want me to be strong, be brave and accept what has happened.

INT. FISK TOWERS- BUSINESS OFFICE

Karen hands in a form for the secretary position.

PETER (V.O.)

To move on. I understand how hard that must be. But…

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- BASEMENT

Peter and Gwen looks into each other's eyes.

PETER

It's still hard. I can never forget what happened to him, I don't want to forget. Because if I forgot, I might lose him permanently.

Gwen shakes her head ok.

EXT. CEMETERY- MORNING

Harry walks towards his mother's grave and places a flower next to the grave.

PETER (V.O.)

And I know that would destroy me.

TRANSITION TO:

Karen places a flower next to Alexander's grave.

PETER (V.O.)

So I live on, in hopes that one day I will become the man he has always wanted me to be. That I will make him proud.

TRANSITION TO:

A large funeral for Helen Stacy. Gwen stands at the alter… she looks towards Peter, closes her eyes and nods her head.

GWEN

Because I don't want to forget. My mom meant the whole world to me. She was always there when I needed her, I will always be there for her. Even in her passing hours. Because that's what a family is. It's a bond stronger than death. They might not still be among the living, but they are still alive.

TRANSITION TO:

Karen kneeling next to Alexander's grave.

GWEN (V.O.)

Deeply planted in our hearts.

TRANSITION TO:

Peter stands next to his Uncle's grave carrying on a conversation with Uncle Ben…

GWEN (V.O.)

I will never forget.

TRANSITION TO:

Harry walks away from Susan's grave. Alone. Isolated. Different than the rest.

GWEN (V.O.)

Because I know that if I did… that would destroy me.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
